Trey Shields
Tribute by Kaeghan-is-a-Tribute Information Name: Trey Shields Age: 13 District: 14 Gender: Male Height: 5'7 Weapon: Swords and Long Knives Strengths: Trey is quite used to animals. Since his family raised a muttation farm Trey was used to very dangerous situations. When Trey fed the mutts and when he helped clean them, he was always taking his life into his own hands. With that, Trey is very good with animals, and very good with mutts. He knows the behaviour of most kinds of mutations. He knows how to trigger them off, and how to calm them down. Weaknesses: Trey isn't the strongest person out there, and he doesn't have a lot of knowledge with plants. He only really knows the basics, like certain kinds of trees and flowers. But other then that he has no clue. Personality: Trey is a naturally mean person. He doesn't try to be that way, but he just never liked people that much. To people, he would always come across as crabby or very rude. Nobody really cares to be around him, except for him family and a few close friends that shares the same personality traits. When Trey gets really mad it isn't good to stay near him, it's good to give him space. Usually things get broken and thrown when he gets the point when his anger takes over. Other than that he doesn't really talk. Backstory: Trey grew up on the island of District 14 that was more remote. Where most of the muttation farms were, so that the muttations could have wde open spaces to live in. Trey's family was quite large. He had two brothers and two sisters. Trey was the second oldest out of all of them. He was never very close to his siblings, all of them being cheery and happy, while Trey was more of a secluded, mean type. Trey spent most of his days hanging out with his friends or on the mutation farm. Once he turned 10 he was aloud to enter the farm and help with daily chores and up keep. Trey did love being around the mutations, mostly the ones that looked fierce and had a large temper. He would always make sure he took extra care of that mutations food and make sure that it got the most love from Trey. While the other, less threatening mutts got the cold shoulder. Trey started getting very close into the cat like mutation in particular. He always visited it first when he went to it's special cell every day. He eventually started going into the cell and feeding it by hand. The mutt didn't mind, it actually enjoyed Trey's company. One day, Trey's schedule changed a little. He went to a monkey like mutt cell first instead of the cat cell, he fed the monkeys and cleaned their feces and then left for the cat. Once he entered the cat mutation's cell, the mutt instantly attacked. It was triggered by the smell of the monkey mutation, and instant turn off of that particular mutation. The mutt took out Trey's legs and started to claw the lower part of his body first, slowly making it's way up to his head. Trey did fight back though, giving himself more time to survive. But if it wasn't for his youngest sister hearing the screams, Trey would be dead. Trey's sister got teir father, and Trey's dad instantly harpooned the beast. It dropped dead and Trey was sent to the healer's house, the attack took place 2 weeks before Trey's 11th birthday. Trey's road to recover was hard and rough. At times he couldn't even move, but the healer was luckily dedicated to bring that boy to the way he was. It was a year later that Trey had fully recovered, or so everyone thought. Yes his body healed, and became almost back to normal, but his mined to scarred for life. Trey knew that his life would never be the same after that accident, most nights he was kept up from recurring nightmares about the beats. Now Trey can't even look at his barn without bring back his trauma. Bloodbath Strategy: Run to the Cornucopia, get the closest weapon and the closest article of supplies and then run out of there, fight if needed. Games Category:13 year olds Category:District 14 Category:Males Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Kaeghan-is-a-Tribute's Tributes Category:Career Tribute